Daddy's Little Girl
by redheadsaremorefun
Summary: After Derek and Addison left New York, the only thing Mark had left was his little girl Emma. Emma thinks of Addison as her mother, but will Addison let Mark's actions destroy her relationship with his daughter?
1. Chapter 1

Daddy's Little Girl

_I've been toying with the idea of Mark having a little girl for some time now. This will be probably be a Mark and Addison fic and will be probably two or three chapters. Obviously, this takes place not too long after Addison leaves New York for Seattle. I own nothing except for Emma and Hayley._

**Chapter 1**

Mark Sloan had very little left in his life. Derek hated him. Addison had left. The Shepherd family wasn't exactly rolling out the welcome wagon for him. But there was one person who still held Mark in her good graces: his daughter. Emma Olivia Madden Sloan, his five year old little girl, was the light in the darkness that had become Mark's life.

Emma was an adorable little girl with Mark's eyes and smile, but her mother's chestnut-colored wavy hair. Her mother, Hayley Madden, was the first love of Mark's life. Close friends since birth, Hayley was dying of cancer when she asked Mark if they could try to conceive through IVF using their own sperm and egg. Floored by the heartbreaking tone of her voice, Mark immediately agreed. The pregnancy was not an easy one, but Mark and Hayley got through the cravings, mood swings, and bed rest. Derek and Addison had been named the godparents, and Mark was proud to call his daughter's birth the most wonderful day of his life. The next day, however, proved to be a nightmare. Hayley, who had been so strong throughout her pregnancy and childbirth, couldn't hold on any longer. After holding her daughter for hours, Hayley passed Emma to a nurse and fell asleep. She never woke up.

From that moment on, it had been Mark, Derek, Addison, and Emma against the world. Mark was lucky to have had the Shepherds in his life, as his first few weeks without Hayley, who would have made an incredible mother, were unbearable. After some time, though, Mark began spending more time on his own with Emma. To his surprise, he loved every minute of being a father.

After Derek left, and especially after Addison, who had been such a mother-figure in Emma's life, left, Mark was doubtful of his abilities to be a good father. Addison had done a lot of the everyday grunt work: she drove Emma to school, dealt with play dates, arranged sleepovers when everyone would be on-call, and took care of the shoe shopping outings that neither Mark nor Derek were brave enough to embark on.

Emma loved Mark and saw him as both a friend and a parent, a relationship that Mark had always wished he could have with his mother and father. Still, Mark should have known better than to be surprised when Emma was upset by Mother's Day.

Usually on Mother's Day, Mark would take some time to talk about Hayley with Emma and share stories and photos. Emma understood as well as she could for someone so young, but always ended the conversation with "And now I have Aunt Addison, right?" So while Emma was always a girl with no mother, this was the first time she would actually feel it. And she did feel it. On the Wednesday night before Mother's Day, Mark was loading the dishwasher when he heard Emma crying in her room.

"Emma, baby, what's wrong?" Mark asked as he entered the room and cradled his daughter in his arms.

"I don't have a Mommy," she said in a tearful, yet matter-of-fact way.

"Baby, we've talked about your mommy and how much she loved you before she passed on."

"But I always had Auntie Addison on Mother's Day and she got mad at you so now she doesn't love me anymore."

"Aunt Addison loves you very much. She's not Daddy's biggest fan, but she loves you, even though she's in Seattle," Mark explained.

"But I can't give her my picture."

"What picture, sweetie?"

"In Art today we had to make pictures for our mommies of flowers or other things they would like. I said that I don't have a mommy so I was making one for my Aunt Addison, but now I have no one to give it to," she cried.

"Can I see the picture?" Mark asked.

Emma nodded and retrieved the picture from her backpack. It was a picture of multi-colored flowers in a vase. Mark thought it was one of his daughter's best drawings.

"This is one of the prettiest things you've ever made. I know I'm not your mom or your aunt Addison, but I love it. I know that everyone at school is giving their pictures to their moms, but I'd love to keep it in my office, if you'll let me."

"Okay Daddy. I love you. Even if you did make Aunt Addison and Uncle Derek mad," Emma said while giving Mark a big hug.

Mark left the room with his daughter's drawing in hand. He had explained his current predicament to Emma the best that he could without vilifying anyone in the situation. He had told Emma that Derek and Addison were mad at each other and at him, so they moved to Seattle so they could apologize to each other and stop being angry. She had accepted the explanation, though she was obviously hurt when neither of them chose to say goodbye to her. But hearing Emma say the lie that Mark had spun for her was heartbreaking. He knew what he had to do.

Entering his room, he closed the door and picked up the phone, dialing a number that he knew solely based on memory.

"Hello?"

"Addison, it's me. Mark. Please don't hang up on me. We need to talk about Emma."


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for all the reviews and to everyone who has favorite the story or added it to their alerts. It means a lot to me!! --Jess_

**Chapter 2**

"_Hello?"_

"_Addison, it's me. Mark. Please don't hang up on me. We need to talk about Emma."_

"What's wrong with her, is she sick?" Addison's voice was full of worry. She loved Emma; it was Mark who was the jerk.

"No, Addie, it's nothing like that."

"You don't get to call me Addie anymore. You lost that right when you cheated on me."

"Addison---"

"What is it that you called for?"

"Well, Mother's Day is coming up, and Emma has always had you around since Hayley's…not. But this year was her first year in school, and they had art class and they had to make drawings for their moms. But Emma doesn't have a mom, and this is the first year she doesn't even have her Aunt Addison."

"Mark…"

"No, please, hear me out. I know you're mad at me. I know you want nothing to do with me, which is why you moved to Seattle. But, please, let Emma have Mother's Day with you. We can come to Seattle, she can spend the day with you, I'll hang at the hotel bar, and then we'll leave."

"I moved to Seattle because I love my husband. Who also loves Emma like she's his own. So, fine. You can come to Seattle. But you're sure as hell not seeing me."

"Thank you Addison."

"I'm doing this for Emma. Tell her I love her and I can't wait to see her picture."

Excited for his daughter, Mark went to wake up Emma.

"Emma, honey, I have news."

"What is it Daddy?" Emma said in a sleepy voice.

"We're going to Seattle on Saturday. Aunt Addison wants you to spend Mother's Day with her, and she can't wait to see that picture you drew."

"Aunt Addison wants me? Do I get to stay with her and Uncle Derek?"

"If it's okay with them, you can stay with them on Sunday night. We're leaving on Monday afternoon."

"Yay! Thank you Daddy!" Emma squealed while thrusting herself into Mark's arms.

"I love you baby, you know that right?"

"I love you too Daddy."

_So, Mark and Emma are going to Seattle. Where Mark will see Addison. And Derek. Should be interesting…_

_Keep the reviews coming!!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for all the reviews and to everyone who has favorited the story or added it to their alerts. It means a lot to me!! --Jess_

**Chapter 3**

On Saturday, the day before Mother's Day, Emma awoke early and bounced up and down on her dad's bed. She was so excited about going to Seattle and seeing Derek and Addison. Mark, however, felt nothing but dread about seeing his two former best friends. Still, he wanted what was best for his daughter, and swallowed his pride as he loaded the suitcases into his trunk.

At the airport, Emma was even more ecstatic, if possible. She had been on a plane a few times before, for trips to Disney World and Washington, DC. Emma told everyone she came across that she was going to Seattle to see her Aunt Addison on Mother's Day. One conversation in particular stood out in Mark's mind.

Emma and Mark were in line at security, when a middle aged woman looked over at them.

"Your daughter is so well-behaved, even through this awful line. She's adorable," the woman said.

"My name is Emma Sloan, and this is my daddy Mark Sloan. What's your name? Where are you going?" Emma asked

"I'm Amanda Davis. I'm going to Cleveland, how about you?"

"We're going to Seattle! I'm going to spend Mother's Day with my Aunt Addison!"

"How nice. Is she your sister?" Amanda asked Mark.

"No, she's not," Emma said in a matter-of-fact way. "She was my daddy's best friend who is married to my daddy's other best friend Uncle Derek. But they're mad at Daddy because Daddy and Addison were sleeping in the same bed, and they're mad at each other so they moved away from us."

"I see," said Amanda, backing away. "Well, it was nice to meet you. Have a nice flight."

Mark felt a migraine coming on after that one. And it continued all throughout the trip. Finally, after practically running out of the Seattle airport and getting their rental car, they were at the Archfield Hotel. They had settled in for about ten minutes when Mark's cell phone rang.

"Mark Sloan."

"Mark. It's Richard Webber, how're you doing?"

"I'm doing well, Dr. Webber, and yourself?"

"Fine, I suppose. Listen, I heard from Addison that you're in the Seattle area for the next few days. Can I entice you to come by and take on a case?"

"Well, that depends. What is the case?"

"We have a thirty year old woman with a tumor in her hand. It's benign, but she understandably wants it out. We need a good plastic surgeon. Are you in?"

"Of course I'm in! Thank you, Sir."

"You're welcome. I'll see you within an hour."

Mark was excited to help on this case, even though he had wanted to do some sight-seeing with Emma.

"Emma. Get your jacket on!"

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to the hospital. Daddy has to go help on a surgery. We'll find someone to hang out with you."

"Okay."

Mark and Emma drove to the hospital, which was only ten minutes away. After parking the car and taking the elevator up to the surgical floor, Mark tired to locate Richard's office. He got directions from a nurse named Olivia (met by a "my middle name is Olivia," from Emma), and turned a corner. He found Richard's office, but he also found something else.

"UNCLE DEREK!" Emma yelled, running into Derek's arms.

Derek picked up Emma, but stood there staring at Mark, who was inert with a mix of guilt and fear and hurt.

Emma, noticing the tension, started trying to play with Derek's hair.

"Hey princess! I've missed you so much. You're going to come and stay with me and Aunt Addison at the trailer tomorrow night, right?"

"Yeah! And I brought the stuffed lamby you gave me for my birthday last year."

"That's great, angel."

As this was happening, George O'Malley and Izzie Stevens rounded the corner.

"Who is that adorable little girl, Dr. Shepherd?" Izzie asked.

"This is Mark Sloan's daughter, Emma."

"Mark Sloan, as in…?" George started.

"Yeah, as in the one who slept with Addison," Mark snapped. "And who the hell are you?"

"These are my interns for today, George O'Malley and Izzie Stevens. Could you two take Emma to the cafeteria and buy her whatever she wants. I'll pay you back later." Derek replied.

"Sure," said George. "Come on Emma."

"Okay. Let's go! Bye Daddy! Bye Uncle Derek!"

"What the hell are you doing here Mark?"

"You knew I was coming. Unless Addison didn't tell you. Is your marriage still having trouble even with me on the other side of the country, Derek?" Mark teased.

"I knew you were coming to Seattle. I didn't know you would be here in my hospital."

"YOUR hospital?"

"Yes, my hospital. You slept with _my_ wife in _my_ bed, so it's _my _hospital." Derek hissed.

"Whatever. Your Chief called and said he needed a plastic surgeon for a hand tumor case."

"Well isn't that special? He couldn't have called O'Brian over in Portland? Just my luck…"

"Look, Derek, I'm not here to make nice with you. Because, quite frankly, I haven't yet forgiven you for what you did to Addison. I am here for my daughter because unlike some people, I know how to put others' needs before my own."

"Don't you dare bring up my marriage to Addison."

Mark and Derek stared at each other for some more time.

"Fine," Derek said. "Take the damn case. But do not talk to Addison. Just perform the surgery, pick up Emma, who I'll watch, and leave."

"Fine."

And with that, Derek walked by Mark, who tried hard to pretend he wasn't hurting before knocking on Richard Webber's door.

_**So now in addition to love triangle tension, we have medicine and Izzie and George. Maybe I'll bring in Meredith at some point. I fully plan on bringing in Bailey. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Part two of the Seattle visit will be up as soon as possible! --Jess**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you, again, to everyone who has reviewed or taken an interest in this story. I'm having a great time writing it, and I'm grateful to everyone who has given it a chance! –Jess_

**Chapter 4**

Mark knocked on Dr. Webber's door, thankful for anything that would distract him from thinking about his conversation with Derek. Webber's secretary, Patricia, welcomed Mark into the office.

"Dr. Sloan," Richard began, "it's good to see you. I'm glad you could make it."

"Thank you, Dr. Webber. It's good to see you, too. How's Adele?"

"Adele's fine. She wishes that I would retire, but I think she knows that's not happening any time soon. How's Emma? Where's Emma?"

"Derek's interns took her to the cafeteria. Derek said he'd watch her while I did the surgery."

"Good. Speaking of the surgery, here's the file. Patient's name is Kate Westin" Someone knocks on the door, and Bailey and Karev enter.

"Dr. Sloan, this is Dr. Miranda Bailey, a resident in general surgery, and her intern Dr. Alex Karev. Dr. Bailey performed an appendectomy on Ms. Westin, and will observe the surgery to make sure there are no complications. Dr. Karev is at your beck and call." Richard's pager goes off, leaving Mark, Alex, and Bailey in his office.

"All right, then. I'm Mark Sloan, but I probably need no introduction."

"That smirk is not gonna work on me, Dr. Sloan." Bailey warned.

With that, the three doctors walked to the patient's room.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Westin," Mark said to the pale brunette who lay in the bed. "I'm Dr. Sloan and I'll be performing surgery on your hand. Karev, present."

"Kate Westin, thirty, presented after a car crash with appendicitis and pain in her right hand. Dr. Bailey removed the appendix, and an X-ray was run on the hand. A benign tumor was found." Alex recited.

"And that is the reason why we're here," said Mark. "Today, I'll remove the tumor, make sure your hand looks good on the outside, and you can go home tomorrow afternoon."

"Thank you, Dr. Sloan."

The surgeons left the room. Alex went to tell the other interns about getting to work with Mark Sloan, which left Mark with Dr. Bailey.

"So, Dr. Bailey, how much do you know about me? And not in the surgical sense."Mark inquired.

"I—though I may be the only one--- keep my professional life separate from anyone's personal life, Dr. Sloan. If you'll excuse me, I have patients to see."

Mark chuckled to himself and walked away. It was then that he saw Addison, staring at him from down the hall.

"Addison."

"Mark," she said with coldness to her voice.

"Richard asked me here to do a surgery. Emma's with Derek."

"Yeah, I know."

"Is that really all you have to say to me?"

"No. So I'm going to go now before I say something that I might regret. Goodbye Mark. I'll see Emma tomorrow for our day together, but I don't intend on having another encounter with you."

Slightly flabbergasted, Mark had no choice but to watch as the love of his life walked determinedly away from him. Again.

The rest of Mark's day went as well as it could possibly go. He completed the surgery perfectly, as expected, but couldn't help but feel like everyone in the gallery was scrutinizing his every move, not wondering about Mark Sloan the famous East Coast plastic surgeon, but about Mark Sloan the man who led Addison Shepherd to cheat on her "dreamy" husband. As usual, the best part of his day was going home with his daughter, and knowing that he had her unconditional love.

Emma had just gotten to sleep at the hotel, when he heard a knock at the door. Mark opened the door, wondering who would be on the other side.

"Addison," he half-gasped in surprise after their earlier encounter. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"I'm pregnant, Mark. And the baby…the baby has to be yours."

_**I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. I needed a filler between Derek and Mark's conversation and Emma's day with Addison. Then there's that twist at the end! I'm pretty excited about that, though what happens next may or may not be different than how things pan out on the show.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Well, Mark," said Addison. "I think you know _how_ it happened. Especially since you were there when it happened."

"Addison. For god's sake, I get that part. But we used protection. And we haven't had sex in months."

"That's all it takes. I'm a little less than three months along. And a little less than three months ago, Derek found us in bed together. It can't be his. We…well, Derek and I haven't had sex since before…"

"So I'm going to have another kid?" Mark questioned, rhetorically. "I can never seem to do this right. Another kid who won't have two parents in the same house."

"Mark, before you get too ahead of yourself, you should know that I may not have this baby."

"What the hell do you mean you may not have this baby?"

"I came here to fix my marriage. I came here so Derek and I could rebuild in a place far away from the temptation known as you. I love my husband and I want to repair what I broke."

"This is bigger than you and me, Addison. This is more than the fact that we slept together. This is more than that you cheated on Derek. This is more."

"I know you feel that way, Mark. I get that you feel you have some claim to this child. But, the truth is, you're wrong. This isn't more. It can't be more."

"You're just going to abort my baby because we made the mistake of sleeping together while you were married?"

"What the hell else am I supposed to do, Mark?" Addison yelled. "Pretend he or she isn't yours? I'm not going to do that. But I'm not going to tell Derek it's yours either." Mark's face fell as he struggled to keep his emotions in check.

Sighing, Addison says, "I can't ask Derek to raise your child. But I can't ask him for a divorce either."

"Look, Mark, I'm sorry for the position that this puts you in. But I need to think of myself and my marriage. It's my decision because it's my body. And as much as you may want this child, I have to prioritize my marriage," she said in a semi-patronizing voice that he recognized as the way they talked to patients' families.

Mark remained silent for several minutes.

"Are you going to say anything?" she asked.

"Go. Get out of my hotel room. I will drop off Emma at nine o'clock tomorrow, as planned. But unless you have this baby, I have no interest in talking to you. Go."

Addison exited Mark's room and left him to question what he would do next. It wasn't like he was dying to have another child. He already had Emma, who he adored, and he didn't want to raise another kid unless he could do it the proper way. So Mark leaned against the door and cried. He cried for Hayley, he cried for Emma not having a mother, he cried for losing Derek, he cried for the unborn baby who may never know life because of his mistakes, but mostly he cried for Addison. And knowing that he'd lost her forever.


End file.
